dark_netflixfandomcom-20200213-history
1987
1987 is the fourth year introduced in Season 2 of the Dark Series. Events June 22nd * Old Claudia talks with Claudia at Power Plant with Gretchen * Old Claudia departs to 1954 via Apparatus as Claudia witnesses * Noah meets Mikkel outside of cave * Older Egon visits Helge in Hospital asks about Mads and 1986 interview * Old Egon visits Old Ulrich in Asylum but still doesn't know who he is * Hannah & The Stranger arrival from 2020 via Apparatus to see Ines & Mikkel * Claudia digs up apparatus in her yard June 23rd * Helge departs to 1954 via upgraded Chair sent by Noah * Claudia visits Helge at Hospital about book gift and he says don't trust Noah * Old Egon visits Old Ulrich again and reveals he is Ulrich * Claudia visits Old H.G Tannhaus who explains bootstrap paradox about book * Old Egon tires to talk with Mikkel about parents but Ines doesn't let him * Old Egon visits Claudia at plant and tells her he has cancer * Old Egon visits Old Ulrich again this time with Mikkel's photo and Ulrich attacks him * Claudia departs to 2020 via Apparatus to 2020 to see Regina June 24th * Claudia arrives from 2020 via Apparatus and comes home to find Teen Regina sleeping June 25th * Claudia asks Old Egon to move in with them * Claudia meets with Old Bernd to discuss God Particle and has it analyzed * Ines stealing medication from Hospital to drug Mikkel * Old Ulrich escapes Asylum and meets Mikkel and tries to take him to cave * Ines calls Old Egon to help get Mikkel back & Old Ulrich is arrested again heading toward the cave * Teens arrive from 2020 via Apparatus and go to bus stop as Old Egon taken away by Police * Teens depart to 2020 via Apparatus to go home June 26th * Claudia starts God Particle recordings to cassette * Claudia goes to Old Egon's first chemo treatment and he tells her time travel is real * Claudia and Old Egon struggle at his apt and he falls hitting his head and dies * Jonas arrives at Claudia's house and she has to come with him to the future * Hannah arrival from 2020 via Apparatus (midway point) to see Ulrich via stolen apparatus * Hannah departs to 1953 via Apparatus to see Ulrich via stolen apparatus June 27th * Jonas takes Claudia to Yellow barrels to get sample telling her they may be able to change the small things * Jonas and Claudia depart to 2020 via Apparatus/Cave to re-open cave passage Characters Main characters appear as their "natural" ages as follows: * As Teens: Regina, Aleksander, Katharina * As Adults: Claudia, Ines * As Seniors: Egon, Bernd, H.G Tannhaus Time travelers: * As Youths: Mikkel * As Teens: Magnus, Martha, Franziska, Elisabeth, Bartsoz, Jonas * As Adults: Gretchen, Noah, Helge, Hannah, The Stranger * As seniors: Claudia, Ulrich References Gallery To be added Category:Years